ER
by lollyberry
Summary: And to think they were supposed to be professionals. One day Tsunade was going to pull her hair out for hiring those dimwits who called themselves doctors. kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or anything that is paralleled to House, MD. **

"Now just hold still."

Flicking the syringe twice to rid of any air bubbles the woman then lowered the needle towards the exposed arm. Or what it more looked like, attempting to stab the patient with a needle with medicated drugs.

"Seriously Sakura, do you need to look so hostile?"

Said woman turned around, pink pony tail whipping the man sitting on the bed in the face. Her small bow lips broke into a sheepish grin and a blush of embarrassment crept up her face.

"I'm sorry Tsunade. It's just that Naruto over here was giving me a hard time."

Rolling her hazel eyes, Tsunade sighed. She honestly didn't even know why she hired these people who called themselves doctors. Sticking her hand out, palm open, she gave Sakura a stern look.

"I don't need people fearing the on duty doctor during your clinic hours. Besides, Naruto is pretty capable in giving himself the shot."

Defeated, Sakura handed over the filled syringe and stood beside the well endowed woman. It's not like she could really say anything back to her. After all, Tsunade was the head of Konoha General not to mention she had taught Sakura during her interning years.

Green eyes watched as the pig-tailed woman handed over the needle to the man who was still sitting. His sea blue eyes were growing big as fear slowly filled his body. A vein was beginning to show as Tsunade pursed her lips. Useless!

"What kind of man are you!" she exploded. "Not to mention what the hell kind of doctor are you!"

"Gee, what happened to not looking hostile." muttered Sakura as she continued to watch the growing scene.

Tsunade shot her a look and went back to the terrified man.

"You see blood everyday, cut patients with knives, stitch people up and yet you're afraid of a single needle that doesn't even hurt!"

"That is rich considering you used to faint at the sight of blood." He retorted.

A loud yelp was heard and then a string of curses erupted from his mouth. Rolling her green eyes, Sakura stepped out of the exam room only to be greeted by a roomful of people looking panicked. Laughing slightly, she cleared her throat, "Just ignore that, um, it was nothing. Just someone who got what they deserved…"

Wrong thing to say because the next thing that happened a whole bunch of people were trying to stampede their way to the closest exit.

***

Rubbing his sore arm, Naruto grumbled to himself. And he thought Sakura was violent, clearly he had missed the mark on that one. Unraveling his sleeves and putting back on his white lab coat he walked towards the team's main office. He wasn't surprised when he saw Sakura, who was sitting down with a cup of steaming coffee, flipping a magazine.

Clearing his throat, she looked up and a smirk made its way on her face.

"So how're you feeling? Does the baby need a lollipop?" she teased

"For your information I'm not a baby. That damn woman drove that thing into me like I was a vampire."

"Well it's your fault anyways. You know its hospital regulations to get the flu shot."

"Well I would've gotten away with it if you didn't go through my damn file."

"I'm just looking out for my favourite colleague and best friend!"

Scowling he dragged his feet towards the coffee pot. Mixing in his own unique combination of cream and sugar (which was oh, the whole bowl of sugar cubes and one drop of cream) and pouring in the coffee, he then plunked down beside Sakura and sighed heavily.

"So where's hard ass?" he asked while sipping the drink only to flinch as it burned his lips and tongue.

"I think he said something about checking up on a patient. But then again he's probably just chatting up the new receptionist."

"Does he always have to make excuses? It's not like we laugh at him. Only at his butt ugly chicken like head."

"Uh that's you not me."

Naruto looked at her. A dead panned stare with disbelief laced with a loud snort.

"I laugh at the fact that he still has a stick up his ass. I swear one day when it falls out, hell will freeze over."

Her barked out in laughter and smirked. His smirk grew wider when the subject of their discussion waltzed in, lab coat flowing with the draft. Rolling his blue eyes, he decided that the third member of the team was way too over dramatic.

"Gee Sasuke, do you always have to walk in like you rule the world?" Sakura remarked, taking a gulp of coffee. "I mean when you discover the cure for uptight ass disease, then we'll bow down to you and call you Lord Sasuke."

The blonde man beside her tried to hold down his laughter but failed and ended up making the whole ward look at their office. It didn't help that the walls were made of glass, so that particular floor had a good look at what was going on in that room. They couldn't go a day without having someone spilling stories of the happenings in the office.

"Just shut up." Sasuke shot as he ran his fingers through jet black hair. He shot a glare at Sakura and Naruto, which in turn made the blonde laugh even harder.

"Ohhh we're so scared Sasuke. You're going to glare at us to death! Quick! Someone get him some sunglasses to protect us!" said Naruto, nearly falling out of his chair shaking so much. Sasuke picked up the magazine that was in front of Sakura who protested with a loud "Hey!" Rolling up, Sasuke then proceeded to hit Naruto in the head but was stopped when a hand plucked it out of his grasp. His glare deepened, the weapon of choice and beating was intercepted. Sasuke growled and Sakura swore she saw steam coming out of his ears. One day, that man was going to blow and his head was going to just pop right off like the top of a soda can.

"Now, now, be mature." an amused voice interrupted.

"So why are you late this time Hatake?" Naruto yawned.

"Oh and this time give us something better than a bug needed a vasectomy." Sasuke said with a hint of utter annoyance.

"I've used that one already?" Scratching the back of his white unruly head, the man laughed.

"The patient is in room 606." Sakura cut in, rolling her eyes. Honestly being a professional usually meant being on time. But then again, "on-time" probably wasn't in any dictionary Kakashi Hatake used or had. He liked to call it "fashionably" late even though he would come in at times mid afternoon with outrageous lies. Did he really think they were stupid?

"Oh?" Kakashi mused as he lazily slumped into the chair, propping his feet on the glass table. Whipping out an orange book, he buried his nose into it, reading. Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke snorted. Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well? Are you going to read the file or not?" she demanded, holding out the folder in front of the head of their team. Green eyes narrowed as he continued to ignore, her patience was wearing thin.

"Book an MRI for the patient. I want a full body scan. Draw some blood and send it to the labs. Right now start him on antibiotics for the fever." Kakashi ordered, snapping the book shut, giving a slight smile. Nodding, the three headed out the office.

"Oh and Sakura? Can I have a word with you?"

She stopped, pink head turning to face their superior.

"They're grown ups, I'm sure they can handle this themselves."

"Okay…"

Setting the book down on the table he walked towards the coffee pot. Finding it empty he gave Sakura a look, as if asking why they didn't save him some. She shrugged. Sighing, he settled for tea. With a drop of cream and sugar, Kakashi let the tea steep. Looking at the woman standing in front of him he finally let the words slip from his mouth.

"You're fired."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or anything that is paralleled to House, MD. **

The test tube shattered into small pieces and fell to the floor. Sakura didn't feel anything, only the anger that was bubbling in her chest, like a volcano with magma ready to erupt. Noticing the small cut on her hand she clucked her tongue, irritated, and quickly checked it for any glass, then bandaging it up. The other doctors around her shifted uncomfortably as they continued with their work.

"Are you sure you're okay?" a small voice whispered beside her. It seemed appropriate to talk quietly, no one was speaking but then again loud talking probably wouldn't disturb the growing bacterial cultures growing in the Petri dishes. Green eyes met lavender.

"Yes. No. Yes…I don't know!"

Fired?! It was the most stupid thing ever! Especially that damn Kakashi, how dare he!

_Mouth agape, eyes in shock, she was speechless. She couldn't even splutter out a "Why" or "What did I do". Her shocked eyes studied him and noted that he was just standing there normally. Shoulders slumped, one leg behind the other and sipping his tea. That damn stupid tea! Sakura wanted to throw that scalding hot drink in his face._

"_I can't have someone go against patient requests Sakura."_

_Composing herself, she opened her mouth, "What are you talking about?!"_

"_A patient asked not to be resuscitated if they were to die and yet you did. Do you have any idea what that could have cost to this hospital?" his voice was even, maybe hard. She didn't seem to notice, everything just sounded monotoned to her._

"_I knew what was wrong! I figured it out! I couldn't just let her die!"_

"_Not only did go against their will, you defied my orders too. I'm your superior Sakura, you can do whatever you like with the patient, but you always consult with me first! Especially in times of the request of "Do Not Resuscitate"!" _

_She flinched, his voice was rising. Sakura hated it when Kakashi raised his voice and he rarely did it. _

"_I'm a doctor. I save lives. I'm not going to sit back and let someone die when I clearly know what is wrong with them!" _

"_What you gave them was experimental and could have killed them. It was by luck that it worked. If it hadn't been successful, the hospital would have been sued. It's written down that you cannot practice on a DNR which implies a law suit may occur!"_

"_Don't be such a hypocrite." She snapped._

_Shaking his head, Kakashi rubbed his temple, a headache or maybe a migraine was going to hit him soon. He was sure. _

"_You're fired from my team Sakura. Not the hospital. Talk to Tsunade about your new assigned position."_

_A ring of liquid circled the bottom of his mug on the glass table. Silence cloaked the room, tension thick. Sakura was glaring heavily at her superior, Kakashi was looking at the ceiling counting the dots. Slowly his head lowered and his gaze met hers, lazy and languid. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he walked towards her. _

"_Don't be such a hypocrite," she repeated, "You would've done the same thing if you had figured it out first. But you didn't! I figured out what was killing her, if it were you, you would've marched in there regardless and bullied whoever was in your way into giving her the treatment! Give me something better than a lame excuse Kakashi."_

The storming away part was cool, Sakura thought, as the memory ran in her head again. But maybe the slapping part wasn't so cool. Her hand was red and sore after, she didn't know how hard she slapped him but according to Ino, it was heard all the way down the hall, where the front desk was. Not to mention everyone on that floor pretty much stopped everything they were doing and just watched.

Plunking down her tray with a cold cut turkey sandwich and a tapioca pudding for dessert, Sakura grunted as she sat on the chair. She glared at the food, as if trying to liquefy it with laser vision.

"Good drama." Ino said over her lunch. Apparently, things like that needed to happen more often. "Working front desk is really boring. Those bitches don't even know what a good time is." More salad was stuffed into the blonde blue eyed woman's mouth.

"Really, I think you're better off with Saburo's team. I swear Kakashi only hired you for eye candy." Her thin eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively which caused Sakura to snort.

"Oh sure, that's why he fires me."

"Maybe he likes guys instead. Naruto and Sasuke are pretty sexy if I do say so myself. I'd love to have a piece of their asses. You know what I mean?"

"Ugh, you're unbelievable Ino. If you want them so much, why don't you go jump their bones or something?"

Again, her eyebrows rose. Sakura looked at her, bored. Heaving out a sigh, Ino whipped out a pad of paper and pencil. She began to write down names, some of which Sakura knew as friends and others were just mere colleagues, knowing nothing about them except the colour of their hair.

"Now see here okay? As much as I want Naruto, we all know that Hinata has the _biggest_ crush on him since we started working here. So she pretty much has dibs on him – "

Snorting, Sakura gave Ino a look. "Seriously, dibs? What are we in, high school?"

"The woman code is no joke Sakura, it isn't taken lightly. You can't break any of the rules or else consequences will happen!"

The pink haired woman coughed.

"Okay, that one didn't count in high school okay?"

"Yeah, okay whatever. But what does this have anything to do with my problem?"

Thinking for a moment, Ino opened her mouth, then closed it. She brought the cup of take-out coffee to her lips and sipped. Scanning the room, she then froze on a particular spot. Sakura narrowed her green eyes and glared at the blonde. Tracing the steps of her best friend's Sakura then spotted the object of Ino's preoccupation.

"Stop staring!" hissed Sakura, sinking lower into her chair. She was getting irritated and the irritation grew as her former superior slowly sauntered towards their table. His hand lazily stuck up in a half hearted attempt to wave as he came closer. Sakura scowled and looked away when he was beside their table.

"Yo." His voice carried between the girls, languidly.

"I'm going. I need to run more tests on the biopsy and then give the results Sai." Sakura bit out.

Ino was clueless and continued eating her never-seeming-to-end salad. She nodded her blonde head as Sakura got up and began to walk away. Only she was stopped by a hand gripping onto her wrist. Turning her pink head around, she glared at the person in front of her.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Please don't be angry." His voice was quiet. Not wanting to cause a scene or another argument.

"Well kind of hard not to be. I saved that woman's life!"

"I know, but I can't take any of those risks. If it were Naruto or Sasuke, I would've done the same."

She looked at him in disbelief. This was the man who hired her only because he needed one more person for the team and because he couldn't have another man. Tsunade had told him they didn't need a team with four men, too much testosterone.

"Naruto and Sasuke are your pride and joy Kakashi. You would never dump them onto someone else. I'm apparently not as good as them but I over qualified for that damn position. In fact, according to Tsunade I had better credentials than the both of them! When you interviewed me 5 years ago, I saw that look of reluctance in your eyes."

His throat tightened. He didn't think she would be that observant. That look of reluctance wasn't because he doubted her abilities, but for the fact that he was afraid a pretty young woman would distract the team. But he was wrong, instead of turning the heads of Naruto and Sasuke, it was his head that had been the one spinning round and round. Every morning, she would give him his morning coffee as he walked in with a slouching back. Her hips would sway as she walked in front of him, sandwiched between the boys doing whatever he had ordered for the patient.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to finish the biopsy. Besides, I'm sure you'll have some work to do hiring a replacement." She said coolly. With even eyes, she then turned around but jerked back. Sakura looked back at what she was caught on. Her body went stiff when she realized that his hand had let go of her wrist and instead held her hand. She didn't know how long he had been keeping his hand there for but something told her that during their whole conversation it had been there the entire time.

Shaking her hand out of his grasp, she gave a loud huff and looked at Ino who had seen the whole thing. A wide smile was pasted on the blondes face as she looked at where Sakura's hand was previously and then back up to green eyes.

Sakura let out an irritated loud noise and then stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Thrusting the stack of files into a man's hands, Sakura spun on her heel and briskly walked away. She was startled when she found the man had followed her. A motion to hit him was attempted, only it was blocked.

"You seem to be distracted Sakura." His voice carried through the air, flat and monotone.

"I'm fine Sai. Just go away, you're in my personal space." she said.

Offering a small smile, he stopped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're co-workers Sakura; you can tell me if anything's bothering you."

Sighing, Sakura looked straight into his dull black eyes. They had just started working together for five days, and he expected her to open up to him. She hadn't shared her personal life with Naruto or Sasuke until after a year of being with them.

Sakura missed them terribly, even though it was only a few of days. She missed how easily they got along and talked. Usually Sakura had no problem talking with strangers or new employees at the hospital. But for some reason Saburo's team was difficult to communicate with. Sai was like a wall. An ice cold, brick wall. Sakura had no idea why the hell he had become a doctor. He had absolutely no emotions whatsoever. The first day Sakura stepped into the office, he had greeted her with a too wide of a smile which looked completely hollow. But then again, the only good part of being so stone cold was probably not feeling the attachment to patients or when breaking the news of someone's passing.

Sure Sasuke was cold too, unresponsive sometimes, but at least he wasn't a Sai!

Next was Karin. She was almost like Naruto but ten times worse. If Sakura gave Naruto ten cups of coffee, a shot of espresso and a truckload of sugar, a new Karin would be born. That girl constantly talked and Sakura felt as if her ears were being burned off. The red-head wouldn't stop asking Sakura about Sasuke and Sakura was pretty sure Karin had mentioned something about having a shrine about the man. The very thought sent shivers down her spine. Sakura knew Sasuke had many admirers, but not to that extent.

Saburo was fine. But he just wasn't…Kakashi. Working with the silver haired man for 5 years probably gave Sakura high expectations of other doctors but Saburo really just wasn't on par even though he had graduated third in his class. He was quiet and kept to himself. A good doctor and superior opens up to his team and is a great leader. Saburo hung in the back, letting Sai, Karin and herself do the work.

Kakashi would have taken charge and ordered them to do what he asked. Listen to their ideas on what the diagnosis could be. He shared bits and pieces of himself unknowingly to the three, and somehow Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke knew more about him than anyone else. They were like four peas in a pod, inseparable and one of the best departments in the hospital. But now that Sakura was fired out of the team, they were no longer the fantastic four but just her with a strange new string of doctors and them minus the glue that had held them together.

"It's nothing Sai. I'm just tired is all."

She smiled a fake one but it did not match up to Sai's. He sidestepped out of her way and she nodded to him bye and thank you. Her heels clicked on the linoleum flooring as she continued her stroll down the floor. Surprisingly, Tsunade had assigned her to a different department but it was on the same floor. So Sakura passed by the old office quite often. At times Naruto or Sasuke would be in there and she would pop in saying a quick hello, steal whatever snack they had brought in and then give them each a hug. Sasuke would try to shy away from her grasp but give in after a while of dodging her, tired of moving around. Luckily Kakashi was never there when she would visit, but then again Sakura would make sure he wasn't and that was pretty easy since the walls were made of glass.

Unfortunately, tonight was not the case. Kakashi was in the room, feet propped up on the table, his nose buried in a patient's file. Sakura froze for a fraction of a second but continued on her way, this time trying to preoccupy herself with something. She gave up when she realized there was nothing to focus on and decided to just keep walking straight ahead without glancing at Kakashi, just straight at the exit.

But not looking at Kakashi was hard. As much as she hated him at the moment, she missed him too. The way he looked and how he carried himself. She missed how he would put his hand on her shoulder when she would have to break the news to a patient's family that their loved one had died on the surgical table or how their loved one was hanging by a thread and they could do nothing to help. Sometimes when it was just the two of them, they would tease and joke with each other. She was so comfortable around him and loved just being in the same room as him. But now she couldn't stand being around the man. Maybe in time, she'd get over it and everything would be back to normal.

Sucking in some air, she quickly glanced at the room. Her heart hammered against her chest, when she realized that he too was staring back at her. Face flushing, she quickly sped up her pace and headed towards the elevator.

His eyes never left her and she knew it.


End file.
